Hirui
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: No hay goteras en la casa de Kofuku, ni algún vaso o jarrón derramados sobre el tatami. Ese pequeño lago acumulado a los pies desnudos de Yukine no es más que el producto de su llanto.


**H**_iru__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

_Puede contener spoilers del manga, es que ya no sé en qué va el anime_

* * *

No hay goteras en la casa de Kofuku, ni algún vaso o jarrón derramados sobre el tatami. Ese pequeño lago acumulado a los pies desnudos de Yukine no es más que el producto de su llanto. Yato le observa detenidamente, quiere obviar las razones de que el chiquillo esté así, quiere contarle lo que su desobediencia ha causado y hablar de una pérdida que no hubiera sido capaz de evitar por más que lo hubiera deseado, y sobre todo de lo mal que la está pasando de nuevo. Pero la realidad de ello le es ajena. La verdad es que Yato prefiere dar vagas advertencias y no explicar absolutamente nada, ya que es complicado como molesto y siente que igual no sería escuchado. Ganarle a un niño es difícil, después de todo son ellos quienes poseen los deseos más fuertes y puros dentro del séquito de creyentes. Y Sekki es tan terco que los dolores de cabeza aunados a las inseguridades de Yato son imparables, desastrosos, cuando se trata de domarlo.

"Por eso no querías", Yuki hipa y le cuesta mantener fluidez en el habla, "que fue_hick_ra, ¿no es así?"

Yato no responde, porque es justo como cree Setsu. La razón es simple pero no por ello menos dolorosa. Y eso no puede comprenderlo del todo su regalía, que impotente clava las uñas en sus piernas, desde esa posición, engarruñada que bien le oculta la cara pero no las lágrimas que se desatan de sus inmensas órbitas acarameladas.

"Suzuha, sabías que él, que él-"

El corte abrupto es por el nudo que se ata enérgico y bruto en la garganta de Sekki, y del llanto que se atora porque es mayor a su cavidad bucal.

"No es tu culpa que él..."

Yato da una pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, lo suficiente para que los cabellos alcancen a taparle la mirada, girándola a la izquierda, centrando los ojos en la lámpara débil que ilumina la recámara fría por el inverno que danza alrededor de ellos. Hallando molesto su destello gracias a la debilidad que se le apodera en el cuerpo.

"...ya no siga en este mundo"

Las palabras son dagas que le hielan el alma a Setsu, quien mudo alza la cara roja y echa un mar de lágrimas.

"Pero, lo de Kazuma_-san_, porque yo"

Es entonces que Yato voltea, en un gesto seco, tétrico e intimidante, que Yukine reconoce temeroso y temblando incontrolable. Es un regaño, duro, severo. El celeste de los iris de su dueño se enciende, e igual que el fuego puede sentir quemarle, pero es distinto a una quemadura típica, esta es ardiente pero al mismo tiempo helada como la que hace el hielo en las nevadas.

"Lo la-"

Instintivamente intenta excusarse al sentir la presión ejercida por los ojos de aquel Dios, pero la rápida sensación de que curiosamente está pecando le detienen, cortando letras y dejando palabras incompletas. Echándose a llorar nuevamente.

"Yukine"

Yato siente que las nauseas se acrecientan, la tez le luce enferma y el malestar empieza a desgastarlo. La depresión de Setsu es veneno, pero sabe o espera a que sea superada pronto. Al menos antes de la cena.

El dios aprieta los dientes, ya exasperado por ese lloriqueo insistente que le taladra las sienes. E inmediatamente se mueve hasta Sekki para tomarle del tobillo izquierdo y jalarle descarado, tumbándolo hacia atrás, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se golpee la nuca con el suelo.

"_¡Gya-"_

Setsu esta mareado, confundido y el llanto complica el asunto. Su garganta se lía gracias a la saliva segregada, atorándosele y haciéndole toser descontrolado. Yuki quiere girarse para poder sentarse, pero Yato no se lo permite cuando le oprime el tobillo, reptando hasta aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y el tatami.

"¿Q-qué ha-ces?"

Asustado Sekki trata de empujarlo, renegando con fastidio, tratando de liberar el tobillo, desviando la mirada acojonada. Todavía bañado en lágrimas.

"Quíta-te, tu mal olor se me está impregnando"

El habla es aparatosa, torpe por el lloriqueo constante y la edad del chiquillo solo está para empeorarlo todo.

Yato frunce el ceño, curvando las cejas, adoptando un semblante frívolo, severo y sin agregarle el dramatismo y esa depresión que lo tornan un perdedor cada que se siente ofendido cuando se le hace mención de su diaforesis y el aroma que de este emana sin que él lo note. Y por primera vez para Yukine, Yato luce furioso, peligroso.

"Deja ya esa patética actitud"

La orden de Yato lo congela, y su lloriqueo se torna pequeñito. Las pupilas muestran una miosis gravemente marcada debido al terror que le invade al instante.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que tu estado es dañino para tu amo?, deja de llorar que me estás matando"

Tener encima a Yato con esa mirada maliciosa, intimidante y hasta bestial, le roba el aliento a Yukine que silencioso deja escapar el hilo acuoso de un río acumulado en sus ojos. Surcándole las mejillas.

Yato permanece callado, observando atento los iris anaranjados de Sekki reflejarlo. Así se queda un rato, lo suficiente para enseguida inclinarse hacia abajo y besarlo en la frente, relajando de inmediato con su gesto al mocoso allí encerrado gracias a su cuerpo. Pronto cola los dedos por debajo de la playera que lleva puesta Yukine, sintiéndole caliente, y escuchándole suspirar entrecortado mientras trata de incorporarse para ver claramente lo que le hace.

Por su lado Yato vuelve la vista a la lámpara tintineante al tiempo en que encuentra uno de los pezones de Sekki, marcando pequeños círculos a su alrededor empleando únicamente la yema de sus dedos.

"_Ngh_, n-no"

Escucha, a medias, los reniegos e ignora a propósito la infantil figura que se retuerce. Sin apartar la vista de aquella luz se decide a tomar entre el índice y pulgar el pezón de Setsu para apretar, jalar y girar firme, suave de este. Yato se toma su tiempo, el suficiente para ver de soslayo la erección alzarse entre los pantalones de Yuki por su mimo constante. No le atiende, por el contrario sigue acariciándole le pecho y de vez en cuando posa los ojos en el niño para deleitarse vago con esa imagen acalorada y sus movimientos semejantes a los de una koi fuera del agua.

"N-no, ¡Yato!, de-tente, p-por fa-"

Yukine aprieta la mandíbula, odiando ser educado en un instante como lo es este, pero no quiere terminar con solo la estimulación que Yato hace en uno de sus pezones. Pero el dios es cruel, y no importa si son mujeres o niños, él no tiene pensado complacerlo, y menos si no hay nada a cambio. Sekki cierra las piernas, mordiéndose el labio y abrazándose desesperado al terminar con solo aquel gesto dado.

"Ha— ha—"

Su respiración inunda la habitación y Yato ha dejado de estimularlo. Posado la palma sudorosa en el pecho agitado de Setsu quien recostado de lado, en una posición fetal totalmente cerrada, trata de recuperarse y enfocar la vista nuevamente que mojada se halla.

El dios echa un vistazo despectivo a la lámpara para enseguida volverse hacia Sekki, olvidando la dura expresión al tomar una alegre e inútilmente inocente.

"Pero mira quien ha mojado sus pantalones. A esta edad y sin saber contenerse, que desgracia"

El comentario de Yato pronto surte efecto, espabilando a Yukine que abochornado hasta las orejas se endereza de inmediato al por fin quitarse de encima a Yato. Juntando las piernas y tirando de su playera para cubrirse la entrepierna.

"E-esto es tu culpa, estúpido viejo pervertidoapestoso"

"¿Eh?, aquí el único pervertido eres tú que acaba de venirse gracias a mis increíbles téc- _¡argh!"_

"¡Cállate!"

Su regalía no le permite terminar cuando de inmediato lo manda callar al arrojarle un par de objetos que mañana Daikaku seguramente cobrará.

Los gritos histéricos y esa actitud irascible reconfortan a Yato que en apariencia parece ser víctima de ello, pues el dolor de Yukine se ha ido y ese veneno que le intoxicara se ha vuelto un analgésico de acción inmediata, mejor que cualquier baño de agua sagrada.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A** A veces leo el manga y se me olvida ver el anime (siempre), todo debido a que los paneles de _cool!Yato_ son cada vez más.


End file.
